Dalmasca
The Kingdom of Dalmasca (ダルマスカ王国, Darumasuka Ō-koku) is a small kingdom in Final Fantasy XII. It is the central location for most of the game, and despite its size in relation to Archadia and Rozarria, its very existence is a paramount facet of the story. Dalmasca's capital is the Royal City of Rabanastre, home to its nobility and its largest city. Sage Knowledge History Dalmasca is a small peaceful kingdom in Ivalice. Dalmasca is surrounded by the much larger states of Archadia and Rozarria which have warred with each other for quite some time. The royal family of Dalmasca are related to the Dynast King, Raithwall. One of the greatest treasures of the Dalmascan royal family is the piece of deifacted nethicite, the Dusk Shard, hidden in a statue in a hidden room deep within the Dalmascan Royal Palace of Rabanastre. Fearing for his kingdom's safety, King Raminas arranged his daughter, Princess Ashe, to marry Lord Rasler of the Kingdom of Nabradia. Shortly after the wedding, Archadia attacked Nabradia, drawing Dalmasca into the war as well. Rasler leads the combined forces of Dalmasca and Nabradia, and is struck down during Battle of Nalbina Fortress. He dies shortly after Captain Basch rescues him. The combined army was defeated, and King Raminas sued for peace. He was to sign the treaty, even though many in Dalmasca felt it would be betraying the Kingdom. The treaty signing was but a ploy, and Vayne had sent Judge Gabranth to pose as Basch to kill King Raminas and frame Basch as the murderer. With her father and husband dead, Princess Ashe went into hiding with the Resistance. The Archadian Empire took the opportunity to annex Dalmasca into the Empire, claiming Ashe had taken her own life. The Empire claimed rule over Dalmasca for their own protection and sent Vayne Solidor to oversee the kingdom as Consul. Once the lady Ashe reappears, alive contrary to the Empire's assertions, Vayne is called back to the Imperial City of Archades. Once the Sky Fortress Bahamut is activated, it comes to Rabanastre along with the full Archadian fleet to attack the Resistance. Ashe and her friends manage to defeat Vayne and end the war. In the aftermath the Bahamut almost crashes into Rabanastre, but is diverted to the outskirts of the city. Ashe reclaims the throne of Dalmasca, becoming Queen at last. Geography Royal City of Rabanastre Rabanastre is a city separated into a northern sprawl, a southern sprawl, a marketplace, and a series of gates. The Royal Palace of Rabanastre lies in the north part of the city, inaccessible to the general public. Moogles operate a swift transportation system that allows players to teleport to different sections of the city called Moogling. Underneath the main city of Rabanastre is a series of tunnels that house Lowtown, the city's poor section. Only the poor, the destitute, and the lost live in Lowtown. Because Imperials rarely venture there, many residents have relocated to Lowtown; one of such residents is Vaan and Old Dalan. Underneath Lowtown is a series of waterways that also contain entrance into the Royal Palace basement. Garamsythe Waterway The Garamsythe Waterways supply the city with water. Within the waterways various dangerous creatures make their home, and would-be adventurers use them to sharpen their fighting skills. Unknown to palace security, there is a hidden passage from the Garamsythe Waterways into the Royal Palace basement. Giza Plains The Giza Plains have a wet season and a dry season and different creatures inhabit the plains during the different seasons. In the midst of the plains is a semi-nomadic village, with some indigenous peoples. They migrate away once the wet season comes. Upon the plains, there are many stones that emit magickal light, the Dark Crystals, that absorb sunlight during the Dry. The magickal light can be absorbed by a hand-held stone to create sunstones. The Giza Plains lead to the Ozmone Plain. Dalmasca Estersand The Dalmasca Estersand is an open desert, inhabited by roving monsters. There is a travelers' sanctuary located near Rabanastre, and a village on the banks of the river Nebra. The Estersand leads to Nalbina Fortress on the east and Mosphoran Highwaste on the north. Dalmasca Westersand The Dalmasca Westersand is also an open desert, and, unlike the Estersand, a powerful sandstorm frequently rages there. The Westersand leads to the Ogir-Yensa Sandsea. There is a shortcut to the Estersand, but it is guarded by the king of Westersand, the Earth Tyrant. Barheim Passage An abandoned monster-infested underground passage that connects Dalmasca Estersand, Garamsythe Waterway and Nalbina Fortress. Now the only people who walk the roads of this passage are the people who escape from the Nalbina Dungeons. However, the exits are guarded by terrible monsters; the exit to the Estersand is guarded by Mimic Queen and the exit to the Waterway is guarded by an Esper, Zalera the Death Seraph. de:Dalmasca Category:Final Fantasy XII Locations